


【高桂高】一只黑猫

by WhiteRadish3



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 6





	【高桂高】一只黑猫

20200626桂生日贺

【高桂高】一只黑猫

潮热的夏季雨天，一只黑猫贴着墙根向前走。矮墙后边种着几丛紫阳花，正当花季，开得正好。  
黑猫停下脚步，抬起身体，用一只前爪扒拉最靠近墙边的那朵花的花瓣。那花避闪不及，被猫挠了一爪子，竟开口说话了：“别碰我。”语气相当不悦。  
猫愣了，这些生长在梅雨季节的美丽花朵总是阴柔委婉，安静沉默，没曾想竟然碰上一株有脾气的。黑猫连爪子也忘了收回，瞪圆了圆圆猫眼，滑稽又可爱。紫阳花晃动枝叶，嘲笑：“傻猫。”  
猫是个好脾气的猫，可是偷花不成反被嘲，也不能忍：“你才是傻的，这些花里就你一枝伸出来，我能不招惹么。”紫阳花更招摇地摇晃起来：“我乐意，你管我？”猫：“行。”然后又伸出爪子挠了挠它的叶子和枝干。花这回没有躲闪，被猫的肉垫蹭了两下，也没觉出些什么滋味来，内心不是很明白为什么毛茸茸的小动物们总是很乐意接受人类的抚摸。大概这就是动物和植物的区别吧。

黑猫在这个城镇中出生成长，有固定的巡游方向，每年夏天就挑着有紫阳花的路线走。他喜欢这样细细碎碎的花瓣，染了墨水似的花色。黑猫一身漆黑皮毛，他喜欢花朵的漂亮颜色。接连几天他都路过那株有脾气的花，没多停留。花也没说话，像其他的同类一样静美。又过了些天，下起了雨。黑猫一身湿漉漉的，在那株紫阳花下停留，就地卧趴下来。花腹诽，上次说我伸出来，现在又想借我避雨？想得可真美。于是抖抖枝叶，扑簌簌的雨滴把黑猫浇透成一只落汤黑猫。猫好像是预料到了这个结果，掀起眼皮子，说：“你这花性格真的很差。”花毫无反省之意地哼了一声。  
猫又趴了一会儿，雨停之后离开了，一连好些天都没再露脸。紫阳花心中不安渐长：黑猫被他泼了一身水，不会感冒生病了吧？看着是野猫，病了没人照顾，有没有别的猫能帮他？不会就此一病不起吧。惴惴不安了好多天，黑猫终于再度出现了，迈着和先前一样的步子，闲适而充满使命感。“喂，”紫阳花开口，叫住猫，“你…还好吧？”  
黑猫没回头，甩甩尾巴：“担心了？”  
花说不出话，连花色都被憋得浓郁了几分。猫是好脾气的猫，不会蹬鼻子上脸地下花面子，说：“感冒了，没事，已经恢复好了。你要是内疚的话就让我摸两下。”  
花涨得几近成了紫红色。于是黑猫信步而来，抬起身体，用肉垫触碰花瓣，小心翼翼地，连指甲都收了回去。细嫩的花瓣被猫碰得轻轻颤动，好像并没有不适，于是试探着迎合上去。黑猫如愿以偿地摸到了漂亮的花瓣，心情很好，只用两条后腿站立，跟花玩儿了一会儿，前肢再度落回地面的时候避开了花的枝叶。紫阳花觉得这是一只温柔贴心的好猫。

紫阳花长在居民区，除了黑猫，每天都有来来往往的人。少男少年，中年夫妻，鹤发老者。少男少女穿着学生制服，三三两两，欢声笑语。女孩和女孩拉着手，男生坐在别人的单车后座。雨季潮热而漫长，湿润得就像十几岁的人的心事，朦朦胧胧，自暗处开出花朵。有女学生走近了，靠近那枝旁逸斜出的紫阳花，打开手机相机自拍。卧在花下面的猫也不挪窝，女学生拍了花，摸了猫，心满意足地走了。男学生向花伸出手，似是要将花摘下，站在墙上的猫拱起身体，露出尖尖牙齿和爪子。男学生于是收回手，惆怅一笑：“不碰你的。”又低声自言自语，不是我的永远都不会是我的。少男少女，乌发红唇，三三两两，欢声笑语。  
紫阳花：“人类很奇怪，他们好像一直很快乐，又一直很悲伤。”  
黑猫：“这不奇怪。”  
紫阳花：“你是只猫，应当懂的比我多些。”  
黑猫：“我不在乎。”  
紫阳花喜欢同黑猫聊天。猫去过许多地方，吃过许多食物，不像自己，扎根在这一小方土地上，每日只饮雨露。花觉得自己被困住，蠢蠢欲动地想挣脱开去。他觉得自己是贪心的，可是那猫已经见过了那么多，怎么能说自己不在乎？不都是得到的越多，想要的越多么？于是他问：“为什么？”  
猫不再回答，茶褐色的瞳孔望着远去的人群，尾巴尖安静地拍打着地面。  
猫是只很有些哲学的猫。

黑猫恹恹地卧在花丛下，用两只前爪把自己的脑袋捂住。紫阳花问他：“你怎么了？”  
猫：“发情期。”  
花：“…那你去找母猫？”  
猫抖了抖耳朵：“不了。我喜欢的母猫有别的公猫了。”  
花：“哎呀…你打架没能赢对方吗？”  
猫：“不是。他俩本来就是一对儿，我跟公猫是哥们儿，后来他失踪了很长一段时间，我就替他照顾母猫。后来他回来了。”  
花内心：原来动物也会喜欢人妻NTR。他继续试探着提议：“那你…加入这个温暖的大家庭一下？”  
猫抬起后腿就往花根踹。  
紫阳花动弹不得地挨了猫几脚，没生气，一反常态地哄他：“好啦，不想去就算了，那就在这儿待着吧，地上都湿乎乎的，唧唧沤烂了也没办法…”紫阳花又想了想，觉得自己没有好闻的香味，只有这一副无用的美貌，在猫难受之时不能为他解忧，实在是要我何用。于是忧郁地抖了抖花瓣，几滴水珠落到猫耳朵里。  
猫再次暴起，一脚踹向花根：“你好烦！”

黑猫捱过了发情期，恢复了精神健康的模样。紫阳花已经在风和雨中开到荼靡，浓郁深沉。黑猫在月色下跃上墙头，低头嗅闻花朵，侧脸轻轻蹭过花瓣。花朵簌簌抖动，飘落几片深紫。  
猫：“你没睡吗？”  
花：“我不睡。花在凋谢之后就是沉睡，在这之前我都不睡。”  
猫若有所思，又问道：“那你记得沉睡之前的事情吗？”  
花沉默了一会儿，说：“我不知道。”  
“你能想起来你上次开花的情形吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“你记得我吗？”  
“…你认识我？”  
猫说：“我在这个镇子上很多年了，每年开花我都看着。”

花期将了，如梦幻泡影。  
“花是神思混沌的生物，如果我们以前认识，你不要怪我，”即将败谢的紫阳花低垂着头，最后几片花瓣摇摇欲坠，“我不敢保证如果来年我再开花，是否记得你，是否还能同你说话。”  
黑猫趴在花下，平淡地嗯了一声。花知道猫是好脾气的猫，见过世面的猫，很有些哲学思想的猫，于是在陷入睡眠前又做了一个请求，声音已经几乎不可闻：“你能不能带我去看看？”  
一阵风低柔婉转而过，轻轻把花瓣尽数吹落到黑猫背上，连带着紫阳花最后缥缈未落的话音，湿润冰凉。良久，猫站起来，扭头看了看自己背后几片颜色，喵了一声，好像有些快乐，又十分悲伤。  
他载着花瓣，走过学校，走过餐厅，走过写字楼，走过已经斑驳的斑马线，走过医院，走过公园里落着白鸽的长椅，走过寺庙的台阶，登上城镇尽头的山峰，看日落，月升，夜幕中星光璀璨，而后再度日出。这些你与我共赏，霞光未及你漂亮。

END.  
明年再见。


End file.
